


You can't lie

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multiple Endings, Requests, your choice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: Tony decides that it is time for a game of truth or dare with the team.What he doesn't mention until it's too late is that he has made a way to tell if you lie or not.So what will happen when you are asked who on the team you have a crush on?





	1. Chapter 1

You had recently become an Avenger.

Despite your best efforts, he seemed determined that he didn't want to be your friend.

You forced yourself to overlook it though, since the rest of the team had been more than welcoming to you.

The more you watched him, the more you noticed that it was just you that he refused to interact with though.

You tried to come up with a reason why he was that way with you, but couldn't come up with an answer.

It occurred to you that you shouldn't even be letting it get to you as much as it did.

But that didn't stop the fact that it did.

Then it occurred to you one day... you had a crush on him.

But since he still refused to even acknowledge you, you forced it to the back of your mind and got on with your life.

After all you weren't one of them women that allows their whole life to crumble because of some guy.

Your latest mission had been a success and the team were all sat in the communal room having some well deserved down time.

"Well I think it's truth or dare time" Tony announced loudly.

"Really Tony, what are you ten?" Nat replied.

"C'mon" he whined "it'll be fun".

The team reluctantly agreed, if for no other reason than to shut Tony up.

"I guess we could always lie anyway" you grinned at Tony.

"Well actually you can't" Tony smirked back at you "I put one of my new serums in all your drinks".

"What!" you and a few others yelled back at him in unison.

"Yeah" he announced proudly "you couldn't lie even if you wanted to".

"You had no right to do that Tony" Bruce scolded him.

"What is everybody so afraid of" Tony shrugged "everything is on your files anyway".

"Not everything" you mumbled beneath your breath.

"Let's just get this stupid game over with" Steve sighed.

After the others had their turns you realised that the dares were much worse than the truth's.

"Truth or dare Y/n" Tony smiled at you.

Rolling your eyes at him you gave your answer "truth".

"Who on the team do you fancy?" he asked you.

You felt your face drop at his question but quickly covered up the action.

"Nobody" your lie was quickly followed by an alarm ringing around the room.

"Oh oh, somebody is lying" Tony grinned.

You glared back at him.

"I will go through every name in the room if I have to" he threatened.

You were really screwed this time.


	2. Loki

"Who is it Y/n?" Tony asked once more.

"Nobody" you growled back as the alarm went off again.

"Tony just leave her" Nat tried.

"Is it Sam?" he asked.

"No" you replied.

No alarm.

"Steve?" 

"No", no alarm.

"Is it Loki?" he continued and your jaw tensed.

"It is isn't it?"

You dare not even look over at the man in question.

"Is it?"

"No" you lied stupidly as the alarm went off.

Your eyes went wide before you stood up, flipped Tony off and fled the room.

Rushing back to your room, you realised that there was no coming back from this.

The team would all think you were a joke.

And he would think... he would probably hate you.

Before you could open your door a hand grabbed you from behind.

Getting ready to yell at Tony more you were shocked to see Loki stood there.

You pulled your arm from his grip and looked at the ground "what do you want Loki?" you hated how defeated you sounded.

"Do you really like me Y/n?" he asked.

You scoffed "you must be disgusted, I know, I'm sorry, don't worry about it I will leave you alone, I'm not some obsessed little girl I don't want to-" he cut you off by pressing his lips to yours.

Pulling back you looked up at him in shock "I thought... you never... what?"

"I didn't ever know what to say to you" he was the one who now looked awkward.

A small smile emerged on your face before you started another kiss

Maybe Tony's game wasn't so bad after all.

"Loki don't bother her she jus-" Nat came to a stop once she caught you and Loki.

Pulling back you looked at Nat "hey Nat, I uh"

She grinned at you "don't let me stop you two" and with that she walked away once more.

You laughed nervously as you looked up to meet Loki's gaze.

"Now where were we love?" he smiled at you before re-initiating the kiss once more.

Yeah. You were sure that you could forgive Tony after all.


	3. Bucky

"Tony, your program clearly doesn't work" you tried.

"Oh no" Tony wiggled a finger at you "you aren't getting off that easy, 'cos my program is fine".

You let out a huff and sat back in your chair with a fed up look on your face.

"C'mon then Y/n, who is it?" Tony continued to push.

"Nobody" you repeated and the alarm went off once more.

"Is it me?" Tony asked whilst wiggling his eyebrows at you.

You scoffed "No. In your dreams Stark".

No alarm.

"I bet it's robocop isn't it" Sam chimed in.

"Who?" Clint asked confused.

"I'm talking about old Bucky here" Sam placed his hand on Bucky's shoulder, which Bucky soon shook off.

"Well Y/n?" Tony asked "is it Bucky?"

You avoided answering "grow up Tony, this game is childish".

"Avoiding an answer I see" Tony grinned wider.

You could feel the eyes of the entire room were on you at this point.

"It's not" you blurted out without thinking and the alarm rung out.

Everybody went silent, including you.

Sneaking a look at Bucky you noticed that he had no expression on his face.

Great. Now he would probably avoid you like the plague.

"Thanks a bunch Tony" you stood up "your games are about as fun as usual" with that you turned and left.

You'd stayed in your room for the rest of the evening, but eventually you had to go grab something to eat.

It was at least 11, so you were sure nobody would still be about.

Making your way into the kitchen you stopped when you spotted somebody already sat at the table with his back to you.

He hadn't seen you so you tried to back away slow and quiet.

"Is it true?" his voice made you jump slightly, since you hadn't thought he'd noticed you.

When you didn't answer he turned around to look at you with those deep blue eyes that you so often got lost in.

"I uh" you didn't really know what to say.

He stood up and came towards you.

You backed away from him until your back came into contact with the wall and he had you trapped.

"I asked you if it was true" he asked in a husky voice.

You gulped before giving him an answer "it is".

Seconds later, his lips covered yours.

When he pulled back he had a smile on his face.

"That's just as well because I've been wanting to do that for ages now doll" he winked at you before turning and walking away without another word.

Did this mean he liked you too?

A smile spread across your lips as you stayed leaning against the wall.

Tony's games may have been annoying but at least they had their uses.


	4. Steve

"Is it me?" Tony's ego automatically took over.

"No" you growled with no alarm following.

"Sam?" he asked again.

"No." No alarm.

"Clint?"

"No." No alarm.

"Steve?"

"No." The alarm betrayed your lie.

You gulped as you felt panic rising in our chest.

"It's not" you tried but the alarm went off once more.

"Y/n" Steve started to speak but you got up and left the room before he could tell you how disgusted he was.

You managed to avoid Steve for the next few days quite well.

Despite feeling guilty about it, you just couldn't face him.

You were currently on the track, effectively running away from your problems.

"Y/n, hey, can I talk to you" Steve's voice came from beside you.

You lost your footing when you heard him and fell.

"Oh god, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Steve was immediately knelt beside you.

"I'm fine Steve" you cut him off as you stood up and winced.

He grabbed your side straight away "no you're not".

You hissed as you tried to put some weight on your ankle.

Still, that didn't change the fact that you were stubborn.

"I'm fine Steve, just leave me" you lied as you refused to look at him.

He sighed and turned you around to face him despite the fact that you still looked anywhere but at his face.

"I need to talk to you about that night" he spoke calmly.

"Why!" you yelled "so you can tell me how stupid I am, how you could never like somebody like me".

He looked at you as you went quiet after your little outburst.

"Is that what you think?" he asked.

You nodded but stayed silent.

"You are right about the stupid thing then" he told you "but about me liking you... you couldn't be more wrong".

Confusion filled your eyes as you finally looked at him.

But he simply smiled at you before lifting you up into his arms.

"Let's go get you fixed up and then how about you and I go out for a date?" despite his confident words, you could see that he was actually nervous.

"I would like that" you smiled up at him.

Maybe you would forgive Tony for his game after all.


	5. Tony

"Screw you Tony" you growled as you stood up and went to leave the room.

"Just tell us who it is Y/n, we're all friends here" he replied with a grin.

"I don't fancy anyone" you tried but the alarm went off once more.

"Is it me?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows "'cos I'm totally the best dude here".

You scoffed at his comment "no".

The alarm went off indicating that you had been caught out.

Your eyes went wide as you realised you'd messed up.

The rest of the room fell silent in shock.

"I mean..." you had no idea how to get out of this one.

"Well I think that's great" Tony continued to grin at you "'cos I think you're hot stuff too" he winked at you.

Now you really weren't sure what to say.

"Tell you what" he stood up and moved closer to you "let's ditch these guys and go grab some drinks, I know a great little bar down the road" he held out his hand to pull you up.

"What?" you looked up at him in confusion.

He rolled his eyes at you before leaning forward and grabbing you up.

"C'mon" you continued to look at him wide eyed as he pulled you out of the room.

Once you were clear of the others you stopped him and turned him to face you "is this some sort of joke Tony?"

His face turned serious for a moment before he took your face in his hands.

"The only joke is the fact that I waited for so long to take you out on a date".

You blinked a few times just to check this was for real.

Once you finally realised that you weren't dreaming you smiled back at him "then what are we waiting for".

"Nothing at all sweetheart" his usual grin returned as he turned and pulled you down the hallway.


	6. Clint

"Maybe you over estimated your serum Tony" you tried to reason.

"No, it works alright" he replied confidently "for example, I am a woman" the alarm went off again.

"So who you got your eyes on Y/n?" Nat grinned wide at you.

"Nobody" you rolled your eyes at her as the alarm went off again.

With a sigh you leant back in your chair with your arms crossed.

"Is it Bucky?" Sam asked.

"No" you replied with no alarm.

"Steve?" Tony asked.

"No" you replied with a sigh.

Still no alarm.

"What about Clint?" Nat asked next.

"Of course not" you tried to control your breathing as the alarm went off.

"It's not!" you tried desperately but the alarm went off again.

"Clint, do you like Y/n?" Nat asked him but he seemed reluctant to answer.

"Yeah I do" he finally replied confidently.

You expected the alarm to go off but when it didn't come you turned your attention to the archer.

"Well maybe we should leave you guys to talk" Nat stood up before ushering the rest of the team out of the room too.

"You like me?" you asked once you were alone "but you never even talk to me".

"I didn't think you'd like me back" he replied with a shrug before standing up and coming over to you "but now that I know you do, there's nothing stopping me from doing this" he smiled as he leaned closer to you.

You closed your eyes as he kissed you.

It was nothing to heated, but it caused butterflies in your stomach.

"So does this mean that you'll talk to me from now on?" you grinned once you pulled apart.

"I might" he joked "but no promises".

You laughed as you thought about what had just happened.

Tony was annoying, but sometimes he had his uses.


	7. Sam

"Is it Steve?" Sam asked.

"No" 

"Tony?"

"Ha, yeah right"

"Clint"

"Nope"

"Who is it then?" Tony asked as he threw his arms in the air.

"For crying out loud" you stood up "it's Sam okay!" you yelled.

Your eyes went wide with shock as you realised what you'd just done.

"It's me?" Sam asked with a grin on his face.

You realised he must have found it hillarious.

"Yeah, I know, you must be disgusted" you mumbled before turning and leaving the room.

You were currently hiding from the world in your room.

When a knock came at your door, you ignored it, hoping whoever it was would just leave.

"Y/n?" oh great, it was Sam "I wanted to talk to you".

"Go away Sam, I'm not in the mood" you groaned.

"Well I'm not leaving so it looks like I'll just talk to your door instead".

You knew he would be grinning on the other side of the door.

When you gave him no reply he carried on talking.

"I like you too y'know" he came straight out with it, but you were sure you couldn't have heard right.

"What?" you swung the door open to face him.

"I said" he stepped closer to you and captured your lips with his "I like you too".

You looked at him wide eyed before a smile broke across your face.

Pulling him into your room, you closed the door behind you.

Tony could be forgiven after all.


	8. Thor

"Is it my brother?" Loki suddenly seemed keen to get involved in the conversation.

"What?" you asked as panic rose in your chest.

"I bet it is isn't it" he grinned at you "you always watch him from afar, but he is too blind to notice your affection".

You looked around at the rest of the team, but they were looking as interested as Loki.

"Thor, why don't you tell Lady Y/n how you feel about her" Loki turned to look at Thor.

"I don't fancy Thor" you protested but the alarm rung out once more.

Loki simply grinned wide at you.

Thor seemed confused about the whole situation.

"Is it true Lady Y/n?" he asked you eventually.

You didn't answer him, you simply looked down at your feet.

He moved closer to you and lifted your face up to look at him.

"On Asgard, it is supposed to be the men who confess their feelings towards a beautiful maiden, but I seem to have been a little slow on confessing my feelings for you".

"What?" you asked as you took in what he said.

Did Thor like you?

Before you could question it any further, he leaned down and placed a kiss on your lips.

When you pulled apart you were sure you had a blush on your face.

"You can thank me later Y/n" Tony took all credit for the situation.

You had no time to give him any form of sarcastic response, before Thor lifted you up bridal style and carried you out of the room.

"I do believe me and Lady Y/h have much to talk about" he told the others on his way out.

Although you wouldn't be actually giving Tony and for of thank you, you had to admit that this wasn't the worst turn out that had com from one of his games ever.

In fact it wasn't bad at all.


	9. Bruce

"Tony that's personal to Y/n" Bruce tried to stand up for you.

Tony rolled his eyes at him "what do you have a thing for Y/n or something?"

Bruce opened and closed his mouth for a moment before mumbling a 'no'.

The alarms sounded and your eyes went wide in surprise.

He liked you?

"What!" Tony exclaimed "how come you never told me?"

Bruce shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking anywhere but at you.

"Shut up Tony" you answered for him.

"So now you're defending him?" Tony's attention turned back to you "you like him too don't you?"

You decided to just roll with it at this point.

"You know what Tony" you spoke confidently "I do".

When no alarm sounded you looked over to Bruce to see what his reaction was.

He met your eyes and a small smile spread across his face "you like me?"

"Yeah, I do" you admitted nervously.

Tony whistled in the background, but you made the effort to simply ignore him.

"We should go talk somewhere more private" Bruce stood up and made his way to the door, waiting for you to follow.

You looked at everyone in the room with a blush before getting up and following him.

"Why did you never say anything?" Bruce asked you as the two of you stood on the balcony.

You shrugged "I didn't think you liked me, you pretty much avoided talking to me".

Now Bruce looked at his feet "sorry, I guess I'm not too good with this kinda thing".

"Well, I guess you can't be a mastermind about absolutely everything" you joked to lighten the mood.

He smiled which made your attempts worth it.

"Would you like to go out some place tomorrow?" he asked you as he rubbed his arm nervously.

"I would love to" you replied without hesitation.

"Then it's a date" he smiled.


	10. T'Challa

"I bet it's me" Tony bragged.

"It's not you Tony" you replied.

"Ahh, so you admit that it is somebody" he replied quickly.

"What! No. That's not what I said" you tried to recover yourself.

"It is somebody" Tony announced in a sing song voice.

You rolled your eyes at him and crossed your arms.

"C'mon tell us who it is" he continued to prod for information.

You stayed silent.

"Tell us" Tony repeated "tell us, tell us tell us".

"Would you grow up" you snapped at him "I don't fancy any of the Avengers" you grinned at your wise choice of words as the alarm didn't go off.

"Then it must be T'Challa" Nat ruined your moment.

"What!" you turned to look at her far too quickly for it to look casual.

"Yeah" she grinned at you "he is the only one here who isn't technically an Avenger".

You squinted at her as you tried to work out what her angle was on this.

"Don't worry, he like's you too" she informed you a moment later.

"That's not true" T'Challa spoke up for the first time in a panic.

The alarm rung out confirming that Nat was actually right.

You were now even more confused "but you always ignore me".

T'Challa sighed and rubbed his hands down his face "my people are constantly trying to find me a wife, I didn't want to drag you into all of the politics of it all".

Now it was starting to make more sense to you.

"What if I don't care about that?" you asked nervously.

The rest of the Avengers remained quiet as they watched your exchange.

"Then" he stood up and came closer "I would feel better about asking you out on a date" he held his hand out to you.

You smiled up at him, trying to sense and lack of truth but found none.

"I would love to go on a date with you" you finally answered and took his hand.

"Woop woop" Tony cheered behind you "Y/n is totally gonna be a queen".

You blushed at his words and how he was jumping to conclusions already.

"Let us leave this place" T'Challa pulled you to your feet and lead you out of the room.

This all felt so surreal, but hey, it's not like you were complaining.


	11. Loki pt 2

You were nervous about facing the team in the morning.

After all, you and Loki had spent the night together and despite the fact that you didn't actually do anything more than kissing and cuddling, you knew that they would make assumptions.

You got out of Loki's bed and tried to make yourself look somewhat presentable.

Feeling eyes on you, you turned around to see Loki watching you with a smile "good morning my dear".

"Morning" you replied as a smile spread across your own face.

"Must we really get up this early" he complained as he grabbed your waist and pulled you back into him.

You giggled before pulling yourself free "it's 10 already Loki, this isn't what I would call early".

Pushing him playfully you broke free of his grip and stood up "besides. I'm hungry".

Reluctantly, Loki had got up and the two of you were heading down to the kitchen.

"Oh, look who finally decided to join us" Tony quipped as the two of you entered the room.

"Shut up Tony" you retorted as you went to grab the juice from the fridge.

"Busy night?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at the two of you.

"Yes, we were plotting all of the ways to silence you Stark" Loki answered before you got chance.

You laughed at his comment as you poured to glasses of juice and handed one to Loki.

"Awh, you two are adorable" Tony ignored the previous comment and continued to tease you.

Not seconds later though he jumped up from the table with a feminine scream.

Steve, Nat and Thor all looked up at him in confusion.

"I hate snakes" Tony commented as you moved around to look at what had startled him.

What had been a bowl of cereal was now full of snakes and you couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"Awh, come on Tony" you teased as you picked up one of the snakes "they're adorable" you held out the snake to him and he only backed away farther.

"Loki" Thor sighed as he looked at his brother.

Loki rolled his eyes at Thor before waving his hand and making the snakes disappear.

Tony mumbled something beneath his breath as he swiftly left the room.

"I see that this is going to become an interesting relationship" Nat commented as she looked between you and Loki.

"I don't know what you mean" you grinned as you sat at the table and started eating Tony's cereal.

"You're really gonna eat that?" Steve looked at you "there were snakes in there not 10 seconds ago".

You shrugged as you ate another mouthful "it was just a little magic Steve" you smiled "besides, I'm hungry."


	12. Bucky Pt 2

When you got up the next morning you found yourself questioning if last night was just a dream.

Bucky was sat in the kitchen with Steve when you entered.

You met Bucky's eyes for a moment expecting some sort of reaction but you got nothing.

Frowning you moved to grab a drink from the fridge.

Despite hearing somebody get up and leave you kept your back turned to them.

So when a pair of hands found their way to your hips moments later you couldn't help the squeal you let out.

"Hey doll, you look gorgeous this morning" Bucky whispered into your ear, causing a shiver to go own your spine.

"What is this?" you asked in a shaky voice.

"What is what doll?" 

"This. Us" you let out a shaky breath "you ignore me for months and now you're being like this... but only when nobody else is around. It's like your ashamed to be seen with me?"

Bucky sighed and you worried that you had insulted him.

"I'm not ashamed of you" he spoke eventually "but the team only see me as a monster, I don't think they will approve of this" he squeezed your hips.

"I don't care" you told him firmly before turning around to face him "you are not a monster Bucky".

He stared into your eyes before closing what little space there was between you and taking your breath away.

A cough from the other side of the room startled the two of you apart.

"Steve, uh, hey" you stumbled over your words.

"I see you two finally got things sorted" Steve grinned at the two of you.

"Get outta here punk" Bucky grinned at his friend.

Steve held his hands up in mock surrender before backing away "fine fine...jerk".

You giggled at their exchange before you and Bucky got back to business.


	13. Steve (pt 2)

As Steve carried you back into the compound you couldn't help but watch his face.

He must have sensed you doing so because he turned to look down at you "what?"

"Nothing" you giggled "just admiring the view".

Steve let out a laugh at that.

He gently placed you on the couch before fetching an ice pack for your ankle.

"So this date" he grinned "where do you want to go? Cinema? Fair? Dinner?" 

You felt a blush cross your face at his words.

"I don't care so long as you're there" you smiled nervously.

Steve smiled back at you "then how about we stay in, stick a movie on and eat snacks?"

"Sounds good to me" you replied.

"You two are getting together?" Tony's voice disturbed the moment.

"How long have you been there?" you asked as he rounded the corner.

Tony shrugged "long enough to hear you two being all sappy".

Steve gave Tony a half hearted glare.

"And don't worry, you don't need to thank me for sorting all of this out" he continued before leaving the room.

"You're still an ass Tony" you yelled after him.

"We're never going to hear the end of this" Steve shook his head with a laugh.

"At least we can put up with him together" you pulled Steve closer to you.

The kiss was gentle and when you pulled apart you could tell that you were both nervous.

"That sounds like a great plan to me" Steve smiled back at you.


	14. Tony (pt 2)

Tony walked the two of you past the lines at the bar and to a booth in the back.

"You know, I'm starting to think you set me up" you confronted him.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean" Tony smirked as he poured you both a drink.

"But what I can't understand is why you didn't just speak to me about it?" you persisted.

Tony looked up at you "couldn't go making a fool of myself".

"Oh I see" you grinned "Tony Stark didn't want to damage his ego".

"Damn straight" he laughed "I would never hear the end of it from the others".

"So you spike my drink with some fancy serum?"

"When you put it like that it sounds way more creepy" Tony nodded "but I guess that pretty much what I did".

You both laughed.

"Wow I'm getting creepy" he commented.

"Well at least you got results right" you smiled.

"It's sure looking that way sweetheart" he moved to sit closer to you.

Without having to give it much thought you leaned in and shared your first kiss.

Pulling back you found Tony with a smirk on his face.

"I could sure get used to that" he said.

You jokingly pushed him in the shoulder.

"You really are a mad scientist you know that".


	15. Peter Parker

"You know you can tell me right" Tony continued to pester you.

"Tony I don't fancy anyone" you tried again but the alarm rang out once more.

"Liar liar pants on fire" Tony commented.

You crossed your arms with a huff.

"You know, it is pretty easy to figure out" Nat spoke up "I mean unless Y/n likes older men".

"Oh my god, you're right" Tony called out "it's Peter isn't it?"

You refused to answer.

"Awh, young love" Clint teased.

"You're all jerks" you growled out.

"Hey Pete, what do you think about this?" Tony asked him.

Peter sat looking more than a little nervous

"You're being stupid Tony" you tried.

"You like Peter" he teased.

"I don't" you replied on instinct, and the alarm rang out seconds later.

"See" Tony smiled "yes you do" he turned to Peter "and he totally likes you too, look at him".

Risking a quick glance you saw that Peter was looking really nervous.

"You do don't you Peter" Clint probed.

"Uhm, well, I" Peter stumbled over his words "yeah" he finally confessed.

"You do?" you couldn't help but grin.

Peter smiled back at you awkwardly and nodded "maybe we could hang out some time?"

"I'd like that" you answered.

The moment was interrupted as 'Puppy Love' started playing over the speakers.


End file.
